The present invention generally relates to an appliance that holds a container or other object having a threaded opening and a method of using the appliance, and more specifically, to an appliance that holds a bottle or other object having a threaded opening and a method of using such appliance.
There currently exist in the relevant art devices that are used to hold liquids. In addition, there are devices currently known in the art that hold other containers with the function of maintaining the temperature of liquids held in the containers. For example, there are foam-insulated devices that fit tightly against the sides and bottom of a 12 ounce can of soda in order to keep the soda cold until consumed. There are also “coaster” type devices known in the art. These devices are placed under a container holding a cold liquid in order to keep condensate from running from the container onto the surface on which the coaster and container are placed. In addition, there are devices known in the art that may be used to cool the temperature of a liquid held in a container. For example, an ice chest may hold ice and containers of liquid in a manner so that the ice in the ice chest cools the liquid in the containers placed in the ice chest.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/959,478, filed on Oct. 6, 2004, which is the parent application of this present continuation-in-part application, discloses a first version of a single appliance that may be used to accomplish all of these purposes by providing convenience and flexibility for the user of the appliance. For example, the user is only required to have one appliance available to accomplish these purposes, rather than multiple devices. Similarly, the appliance of the parent application saves the user money, in that only one device (and not multiple devices) needs to be purchased. Further, this appliance has an aesthetic appearance that may be more appealing to users. This appliance also reduces water rings that form from condensate from cold drinks, so that the appliance prevents damage to desktops, paperwork, computers and other office equipment in office settings. The appliance of the parent application does not, however, have the capability to adapt to different sizes of bottles. For example, a specific embodiment of this appliance may receive and hold bottles having an opening of a specific diameter, but may generally not receive and hold bottles that have openings with significantly greater or smaller diameters. There is therefore a need for a device similar to this appliance that provides the flexibility to receive and hold bottles that have openings with different diameters. This would provide even more convenience for the user because only one appliance, rather than multiple appliances would be required. In addition, the user would save money because only one appliance, and not multiple appliances, would need to be purchased to accomplish this purpose.